Our life
by Sera.Malfoy
Summary: Ein Tag kann ein Leben ändern und ein weiterer kann es zerstören. Aber was, wenn ein dritter Tag folgt?


**Titel:** Our life  
**Autoren:** Serena Malfoy  
**Teil:** 1/1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnungen:** SLASH OOC  
**Pairing:** HP/DM  
**Kategorien:** Romantik/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2005. Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2004. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2004. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros.™, 2000-2004.

**Kommentar:** Ich sollte in Zukunft nachts lieber schlafen als irgendwelche Ideen die auf meiner Platte schlummern in Worte fassen zu wollen.

**Summary:** Ein Tag kann ein Leben ändern und ein weiterer kann es zerstören. Aber was, wenn ein dritter Tag folgt?

oOOo

Our life

„Sei leise, verdammt noch mal, oder willst du alle aufwecken?", fragte Harry leise und schaute den jungen Mann neben sich an. Draco war um einige Zentimeter größer als er und wenn man Harry fragte, wohl der best aussehendste Schüler den Hogwarts derzeit zu bieten hatte. Manchmal kam dem Schwarzhaarigen immer noch alles wie ein Märchen vor und er wollte nicht glauben, dass aus dem ehemaligen Feind der Mensch geworden war, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.

„Bloß nicht. Wenn das Wiesel mich hier in eurem Gemeinschaftraum findet bin ich ein ziemlich toter Slytherin", erwiderte der Blonde und unterdrückte sein Lachen für einen Moment um sich vorzubeugen und seinen Freund mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen. Draco wusste ganz genau, was Harry davon hielt, wenn er Ron Wiesel nannte, aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen. Auch wenn er längst keinen Hass gegen Harrys Freunde verspürte, alte Gewohnheiten konnte man nun mal nicht so einfach ablegen. Da halfen auch die Nächte nicht, die er seit über einem Jahr mit Harry verbrachte.

„Also, wenn er uns hier küssend vorfindet wird er wohl eher in Ohnmacht fallen", stellte Harry ein wenig kurzatmig fest, nachdem er aus dem kleinen Duell als klarer Sieger hervorgegangen war. Er zupfte den Tarnumhang zurecht und zog seinen Freund durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf das unscheinbare Portrait am anderen Ende des Raumes zu.

„Und Hermione würde vermutlich gleich erst mal in die Bibliothek rennen und etwas über schwule Zauberer suchen", ergänzte Draco Harrys Aussage und musste bei der Vorstellung selber lachen.

Harry schauderte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken an seine angeblich besten Freunde. Sie waren Freunde, aber sie wussten verdammt wenig von ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste aber auch, dass es seine eigene Schuld war, hatte er ihnen doch nie mehr als nötig von sich selber erzählt und er machte weder Ron noch Hermione einen Vorwurf. Sie waren seine Freunde und würden es immer bleiben, aber sein Herz hatte er an Weihnachten vor einem Jahr jemand anderem geschenkt. Und eben diesen anderen schmuggelte er gerade mal wieder in sein Zimmer. Ein Zimmer, für das er dem Schulleiter dankbar war. Er wusste bis heute nicht genau, warum er dieses Zimmer bekommen hatte. Er war kein Schulsprecher, ja nicht mal Vertrauensschüler. Die anderen Gryffindors waren schnell zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es wohl irgendwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben musste und Harry hatte ihnen nicht widersprochen.

„Irgendwann wirst du es ihnen sagen müssen, Harry", flüsterte Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Draco wusste, dass Ron und Hermione ein wichtiger Bestandteil in Harrys Leben waren und er wollte ganz sicherlich nicht zwischen Harry und ihnen stehen. Er hatte die Hoffnung noch immer nicht aufgegeben, eines Tages ein normales Leben mit Harry zu führen und das hieß für den Blonden auch, dass er Frieden mit Ron und Hermione schloss. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch genau das, aber er musste Harry diese Entscheidung überlassen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass es besser ist, wenn es niemand weiß, Draco. Wenn es nach mir geht würde ich Zettel in der Schule aushängen, aber dann wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis dein Vater es erfahren würde." Harry wusste, das Draco vor nichts und niemandem mehr Angst hatte als vor seinem Vater. Würde Lucius Malfoy je erfahren, dass sein eigener Sohn die Nächte mit Harry Potter verbrachte, er würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen und davor konnte Draco weder Harry noch der Orden beschützen können. Lucius Malfoy hatte es geschafft trotz aller Beweise Askaban binnen kürzester Zeit als freier Mann zu verlassen, es würde ihm nicht besonders schwer fallen seinen Sohn in die Finger zu bekommen. Also spielte Draco weiterhin den arroganten Malfoy-Sprössling, der er all die Jahre gewesen war. Dass er während dessen Harry und damit auch den Orden mit allerhand Informationen versorgte, hatte bisher niemand erfahren. Auch wenn Albus Dumbledore mehr als einmal hatte wissen wollen wie Harry an diese Informationen gekommen war.

„Aber eines Tages, wenn dieser ganze Horror vorbei ist, dann werden wir es ihnen sagen. Ich habe langsam genug von diesem Versteckspiel", sagte Draco als sie vor dem Portrait angekommen waren. Leise murmelte er das Passwort, dass Harry ihm kurz nach ihrem ersten Treffen gesagt hatte. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine kleine Steintreppe frei, an dessen Ende eine Holztür war. Harry zog seinen Freund die Treppe rauf und durch die Tür. Als das Portrait hinter ihnen wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückgeglitten war, zog er den Tarnumhang zur Seite um ihn gleich darauf auf den Sessel zu werfen.

Draco ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, die unter dem kleinen Turmfenster stand und streckte seine Hand aus. Harry griff zu und ließ sich von Draco auf die Couch ziehen. Er legte die Beine auf die Armlehne und seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schoss. Wieder einmal sah er seinen Freund an und fragte sich womit er jemanden wie Draco verdient hatte. Es war ein langer Weg gewesen, für beide und manches Mal wünschte er sich, seine Freunde könnten sehen wer Draco wirklich war. Wenn sie alleine waren, gab es den gefühlskalten, ja fast schon böswilligen, jungen Mann nicht mehr. Wenn sie alleine waren konnte Draco lachen, zärtlich sein und romantisch. In diesen Momenten war er wirklich er selber und nicht der Mensch den alle anderen sahen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Draco und ließ seine Finger durch Harrys Haare gleiten. Der Blonde hatte längst gelernt, dass Harry selten über das sprach was ihn wirklich belastete. Harry hatte viel zu lange alleine mit seinen Problemen gelebt, hatte sich viel zu lange einreden lassen, dass er für alle nur eine Belastung oder sogar Gefahr war. Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, dass zu Beginn ihres sechsten Schuljahres niemand gemerkt hatte, was mit Harry wirklich los gewesen war. Harrys Maske war mindestens genauso perfekt wie es seine eigene war und es war nur einer Weihnachtsfeier, einer Flasche Whiskey und einem dummen Zufall zu verdanken, dass Draco sie durchschaut hatte. Ein nüchterner Harry wäre nie bereit gewesen mit dem blonden Slytherin zu reden, mit dem er sich seit Jahren seit Jahren nur noch gestritten hatte. Aber er war an diesem Tag betrunken gewesen als Draco auf der Suche nach Ruhe im obersten Raum des Astronomieturmes auf ihn gestoßen war. An diesem Abend waren nicht viele Worte gefallen, aber die wenigen die gefallen waren hatten gereicht. Sie waren der Anfang gewesen. Bis heute konnte Draco nicht verstehen, wie er es irgendwann geschafft hatte, dem Schwarzhaarigen seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen. Sein Leben lang war im eingebläut worden, dass Gefühle falsch sind, das Gefühle einen verletzbar machen und Draco hatte wieder und wieder versucht diese Gefühle für Harry zu verdrängen. Bis er einsehen musste, dass es nicht mehr ging. Er konnte sie nicht verdrängen aber er hatte Angst vor Harrys Reaktion gehabt. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass die einzige Reaktion ihr erster Kuss sein würde an den er sich noch heute erinnerte und an den er sich auch in vielen Jahren noch würde erinnern können.

„Ich habe Angst vor morgen, Draco", riss Harry den Blonden aus seinen Erinnerungen. Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Niemand anderem hätte er diese Worte gesagt, er konnte es sich nicht erlauben Schwäche zu zeigen. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm mehr als einmal gesagt, dass die Zukunft der Welt von ihm abhing. Nur Draco kannte die Wahrheit. Die letzten Informationen von Draco konnten der Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Ende sein und damit auch endlich das Ende ihres Versteckspiels bedeuten, dass Harry genauso wenig mochte wie Draco. Der Orden wusste mittlerweile wo Voldemort sich versteckt hielt und morgen wollten sie angreifen. Auf der einen Seite sehnte Harry den Tag herbei, weil er wirklich sein Leben verändern könnte auf der anderen Seite fürchtete er die Begegnung mit Voldemort, weil er wusste, wie stark der Magier war.

„Dann bleib verdammt noch mal hier und lass die anderen den Job erledigen", fauchte Draco. Er war wütend auf die Menschen die Harry immer wieder dazu zwangen sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Er kannte dank seiner Herkunft den Magier besser als die meisten anderen und er wusste, wozu Voldemort fähig war. Der Zauberer würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern und Harry töten, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Harry war Voldemort es gewohnt Menschen zu töten. Draco war überzeugt, dass Harry es nicht konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige war viel zu gutmütig als das er irgendwem etwas tun konnte und Draco war sich sicher, dass er im entscheidenden Moment zögern würde und dieses Zögern würde Voldemort reichen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es nicht kann. Entweder er oder ich, so sagt es diese verdammte Prophezeiung die mein ganzes Leben bestimmt hat." Draco hört die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen nicht zum ersten Mal und wie immer hoffte er, dass es im Ende wirklich Harry war, der siegen würde.

Seit einem Jahr wusste Draco, dass das Leben mehr war als er bis dahin kennen gelernt hatte und konnte sich sein Leben ohne den Schwarzhaarigen nicht mehr vorstellen. Er wusste, das es nicht einfach werden würde und das er ganz bestimmt nicht derjenige war, den die Welt gerne an Harrys Seite sehen würde, aber er wusste auch, dass Harry zu ihm stehen würde. Schon oft hatten sie über die Zukunft gesprochen und es war immer eine gemeinsame Zukunft gewesen.

Draco griff in die Tasche seiner Hose und seine Finger fanden was er suchte. Unsicher tasteten sie die kleine Schachtel ab, die er seit heute mittag mit sich herumtrug. Auf einmal fühlte er sich wieder wie an dem Tag, an dem er Harry gestanden hatte, dass er mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft. Damals hatte Harry ihn geküsst.

Entschlossen zog Draco die Schachtel aus der Tasche und verbarg sie in seiner Faust. Er blickte den Schwarzhaarigen an, dessen Kopf noch immer in seinem Schoss lag. Er hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen und einen Moment lang glaubte Draco er würde schlafen bis ihn zwei grüne Augen anblickten. Draco strich eine schwarze Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht und sah in die Augen, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatten.

„Jetzt hör auf so ernst zu gucken, Draco. Morgen um diese Zeit ist schon alles vorbei und wir können der Welt zeigen, dass wir zusammen gehören", sagte Harry, legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Freundes und zog den Blonden zu sich runter. Harry seufzte leise als sich ihre Lippen berührten und er zitterte. Noch immer verursachten Berührungen des Blonden das gleiche Gefühl wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss und Harry hoffte, dass es sich in den nächsten Jahren nicht ändern würde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wann er zum ersten Mal begriffen hatte, dass Zukunft nichts anderes für ihn bedeutete als ein Leben mit Draco und seine größte Angst war, dass Draco andere Pläne hatte.

Draco löste sich nur widerwillig von Harry und sah im in die Augen. „Ich gucke nicht wegen morgen so ernst. Na, doch auch. Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich was fragen." Draco zögerte während Harry sich erstaunt aufsetzte. So ernst wie heute Abend hatte er den Blonden schon lange nicht mehr erlebt und wenn er es recht überlegte, hatte er ihn bisher nur einmal so ernst erlebt und dieses eine Mal war der Anfang ihrer Beziehung gewesen. Harry wurde unruhig und sah in die grauen Augen seines Freundes. Sie waren wie immer, nur vielleicht ein bisschen ernster als sonst.

„Harry, ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht wirklich lange und sind auch noch nicht wirklich lange zusammen..." begann Draco zögernd, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen. „Wir kennen uns schon unsere ganze Schulzeit, was willst du damit sagen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen. Er wurde langsam wirklich nervös. Was auch immer Draco sagen wollte, schien ihm nicht leicht zu fallen und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit ihnen zu tun hatte.

„Harry, lass mich bitte ausreden, ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut noch mal aufbringe", versuchte Draco seinen Freund zum Schweigen zu bringen und Harry schluckte trocken während alle Alarmglocken in seinem Inneren zu läuten begannen.

„Wir sind jetzt gerade mal ein Jahr zusammen und haben uns bisher eigentlich nur versteckt", fuhr Draco leise fort und sah Harry dabei in die Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn die Welt erfährt, mit wem du schläfst aber ich kann es mir ziemlich gut vorstellen. Aber eines weiß ich ganz genau, Harry. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf der Welt und ich will dich nicht mehr verlieren. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen und ich wollte wissen, ob du es auch willst." Während Draco die letzten Worte sprach, öffnete er ganz langsam seine Faust und öffnete mit der anderen Hand die kleine Schachtel. Die zwei Ringe darin reflektierten den Schein des Feuers das in dem Kamin flackerte.

Harry sah immer wieder von Dracos Gesicht zu dessen Hand. Er wollte soviel sagen, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Alles in ihm spielte verrückt. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, ja sogar damit, dass Draco sich aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen von ihm trennen wollte. Nur damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Draco sah Harrys erstauntes Gesicht und wurde mit jeder Sekunde unsicherer. Als der Schwarzhaarige nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, begann er zu ahnen, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass Harrys Worte über eine gemeinsame Zukunft ehrlich gemeint gewesen waren aber langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass sie wohl einfach nur daher gesagt worden waren.

„Es ... es tut mir leid. Ich hatte gehofft... ich hatte gedacht", stotterte Draco und zog die Hand mit der kleinen Schachtel langsam zurück. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die beiden Ringe und wollte gerade den Deckel darüber legen, als eine Hand ihn davon abhielt. Er sah auf und blickte in die grünen Augen von Harry der ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand nahm. Vorsichtig nahm er die beiden Ringe heraus und betrachtete sie. Die Ringe glänzten silbern und sahen unscheinbar aus, aber er kannte Draco viel zu gut um zu glauben, dass es nur einfache Ringe waren. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie vermutlich ein Vermögen gekostet hatten, steckte sicherlich mehr in ihnen als auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war. Er nahm den kleineren der beiden Ringe, der zweifelsohne nur auf Dracos schlanken Finger passen würde und griff nach der Hand des Blonden.

„Halt Harry, bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte der Blonde leise. „Da gibt es noch etwas, was ich dir sagen sollte." Er hielt die Hand seines Freundes fest. „Es sind keine gewöhnlichen Ringe und einmal an dem Finger, können wir sie erst wieder abnehmen, wenn der andere tot ist. Der Ring wird zwar keinen von uns daran hindern den anderen zu verlassen, aber er wird uns immer an den anderen erinnern."

Harry hielt einen Moment inne und sah auf den Ring, den er in seiner Hand hielt dann blickte er Draco in die Augen während er dem Blonden langsam den Ring auf den Finger schob. „Ich war mir noch nie über etwas so sicher, Draco."

Harry spürte wie Draco nach seiner Hand griff, fühlte den kühlen Ring an seinem Finger und beugte sich vor. Zärtlich ließ er seine Lippen über die des blonden Slytherin streichen und für einen Moment konnte er alles um sich herum vergessen. Er lehnte sich an den Blonden und hoffte, dass diese Nacht nie zuende gehen würde.

oOOo

Aber alles hoffen hatte nicht geholfen und die Nacht war zuende gegangen. Jetzt waren Draco und seine Berührungen nur noch eine Erinnerung während Harry mit Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore in dessen Büro saß und auf die Ankunft der restlichen Ordensmitglieder wartete.

Es war noch dunkel draußen und Harry wusste, dass Draco noch immer in seinem Bett lag und schlief. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte es nicht über das Herz gebracht seinen Freund an einem Samstag so früh zu wecken und vielleicht würde er ja zurück sein, bevor der Blonde aufwachte. Falls er überhaupt zurückkehren würde. Harry hatte den Tarnumhang und einen kleine Brief zurückgelassen. Draco würde den Weg zurück in seinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum finden, er war in dem letzten Jahr oft genug gegangen.

„Es ist soweit", riss Albus Dumbledore den Schüler aus seinen Gedanken. Harry zuckte zusammen. Die Worte des Schulleiters hallten laut in seinem Kopf wieder und Harrys Angst machte sich wieder breit. Angst die er niemanden sehen ließ, Angst von der nur ein Mensch wusste. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nichts sagen, die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und so nickte er nur stumm und stand auf.

Schweigend verließ die kleine Gruppe das Büro, lief durch die noch ruhigen Gänge der Schule, ging hinunter nach Hogsmeade. Da standen sie und warteten. Ordensmitglieder, Auroren. Menschen, die Harry in den vergangenen Jahren kennen gelernt hatte und von denen einige mehr als nur Bekannte waren. Er sah Arthur Weasley an, den Vater seines Freundes Ron. Der Mann sah besorgt aus und auch die Ruhe, die der Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums sonst immer ausgestrahlt hatte schien verschwunden. Seine Frau Molly, die für Harry fast so etwas wie eine Mutter geworden war konnte Harry nicht entdecken und das war auch gut so. Keiner wusste, wie all das hier heute enden würde und im schlimmsten Fall sollten Ron und seine Geschwister nicht beide Eltern an einem Tag verlieren. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Hexen und Zauberer schweifen. Hier und da nickte ihm jemand zu oder lächelte sogar. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, obwohl ihm eine Stimme in seinem Inneren immer wieder zurief umzukehren und zurück zu gehen.

Von irgendwoher kam das Signal zum Aufbruch und Harry sah, wie einer nach dem anderen verschwand. Nach und nach disapparierte jeder der Menschen um ihn herum bis nur noch Severus Snape neben ihm stand. Harry sah auf den Lehrer, mit dem er sich nie verstanden hatte. Immer wieder hatte Severus Snape ihn seine Abneigung spüren lassen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er für den Lehrer niemand anderes war als der Sohn von James Potter und Severus Snape hatte gute Gründe James Potter nicht zu mögen.

„Harry?", hörte der Schwarzhaarige und war erstaunt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass der Lehrer in je bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte und vor allem hatte Severus Snape nie freundlich geklungen. Harry schluckte. Offensichtlich schien der Lehrer nicht allzu optimistisch zu sein, was den Ausgang der Aktion betraf und Harrys Angst wuchs als er die Augen schloss und gemeinsam mit Severus Snape aus Hogsmeade verschwand.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte aber als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er auf ein großes weißes Haus, das friedlich in der winterlichen Landschaft lag. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hinter den Mauern dieses Hauses der Inbegriff des Bösen wohnen sollte. Harry war erstaunt, dass weit und breit niemand zu sehen war und hoffte einen Moment lang, dass es alles nur falscher Alarm war und sie einfach wieder gehen würden aber dann kam der Schmerz und Harry griff sich an die Stirn. Es war kein falscher Alarm, Voldemort war irgendwo hier in der Nähe und Voldemort war wütend. Harry hatte gelernt die Schmerzen, mit denen seine Narbe auf den Magier reagierte zu erkennen und im Moment war Voldemort stinksauer.

„Deine Narbe?", fragte Severus Snape und griff ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in seinen Umhang um eine kleine, unscheinbare Phiole herauszuholen. „Trink das!" Er hielt seinem Schüler die Phiole hin und wartete aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. So sehr die Schmerzen ihn auch behinderten, sie würden ihm den Weg zu Voldemort zeigen. Severus Snape murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und drückte dem Schüler die Phiole in die Hand. Dann wandte der Lehrer sich ab und ging zu den Auroren rüber, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt gesammelt hatten.

Harry kam sich überflüssig vor. Auf der einen Seite erwartete man von ihm, dass er Voldemort vernichtete aber auf der anderen Seite schloss man ihn immer wieder aus. Er würde vermutlich nie erfahren, was die Menschen ein paar Meter weiter zu besprechen hatten, er würde irgendwann losgeschickt werden und entweder lebend aus der ganzen Sache herauskommen oder auch nicht. Er hatte längst begriffen, das er für die meisten Menschen ganz einfach nur der Mensch war, der Voldemort besiegen sollte. Der Mensch, der hinter dem Namen Harry Potter steckte interessierte sie nicht. Aber genau dieser Mensch wollte Voldemort vernichten. Nur wollte er ihn nicht vernichten, weil die Welt es von ihm erwartete. Harry hatte längst aufgehört sich um die Welt um ihn herum zu kümmern. Er würde alles daran setzen diesem grausamen Krieg ein Ende zu setzen und er würde es für einen einzigen Menschen tun. Noch einmal blickte er auf den Ring an seinem Finger, dann schritt er langsam auf die Gruppe zu. Bevor er sie jedoch erreichte, kam Remus auf ihn zu und drängte ihn von den anderen weg.

„Sie gehen vor und wir folgen in ein paar Minuten", erklärte er Harry und wirkte niedergeschlagen. Harry hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Anweisungen, Befehle und keine Erklärungen. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Er zuckte zusammen als ein erneuter Schmerz seinen Kopf durchzog. Was auch immer gerade in diesem Haus vor sich ging, er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand in der Nähe Voldemorts war und wenn doch, wollte Harry auf keinen Fall in dessen Haut stecken.

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete die Ordensmitglieder und Auroren, die sich auf das Haus zu bewegten. Noch immer war alles ganz ruhig. Voldemort schien wirklich keine Ahnung von dem zu haben was vor seinem Haus passierte sonst würde es hier schon längst vor Todessern nur so wimmeln. Aber weit und breit war keine dieser Gestalten in ihren Kaputzenumhängen zu sehen. Die Auroren konnten ungehindert bis zum Haus vordringen, konnten sich um das Haus herum verteilen. Niemand hinderte sie daran.

Harry sah Nymphadora Tonks durch die Tür des Hauses verschwinden. Noch immer war es ruhig. Harry hielt die Luft an.

Dann brach mit einem Mal der Lärm los. Rufe kamen aus dem Haus, gefolgt von Schreien und Harry ahnte, dass es in diesem Moment die ersten Opfer gegeben hatte. Er konnte nicht sehen, was in dem Haus vor sich ging und fürchtete um die Menschen, die ihn in der Vergangenheit beschützt hatten Auch wenn es ganz sicherlich nie um ihn persönlich gegangen war, sie waren da gewesen. Harry konnte nicht mehr ruhig zu sehen. Ohne auf die lauten Rufe des Werwolfes zu hören stürmte er auf das Haus zu und mit jedem Schritt wurden die Schmerzen auf seiner Stirn schlimmer.

Er betrat das Haus und stand in einer großen Halle in der es vor Hexen und Zauberern wimmelte. Harry duckte sich, wich einen Fluch aus. Er sah die Menschen, die am Boden lagen, er erstarrte als er in die leblosen Augen von Kingsley Shacklebolt blickte. Dann riss er sich los und suchte Deckung hinter einer Statue, die in der rechten Ecke der Halle stand. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Es gab nichts, was er für die Toten im Moment tun konnte, aber es gab etwas, was er für die Lebenden tun konnte. Nur dazu musste er Voldemort finden.

Vorsichtig sah Harry in alle Richtungen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Narbe, dann hatte er sie gefunden. Er starrte zu der Tür auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle. Es waren mindestens zwanzig Meter bis dorthin und es gab keine Möglichkeit ungesehen zu ihr zu gelangen. Harry atmete tief durch und beobachtete die Menschen in der Halle. Jeder von ihnen schien abgelenkt und niemand schien ihn zu beachten. Dann rannte er los, duckte sich immer wieder um Flüchen auszuweichen, die überall um ihn herum in die Wände einschlugen.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er stand vor der Holztür und legte die Hand auf die Klinke, dann drückte er sie vorsichtig herunter und öffnete die Tür. In diesem Moment zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Er hoffte, Voldemort überraschen zu können. Harry trat durch die Tür und in sekundenschnelle hatte er die Situation erfasst die sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt am anderen Ende des Raumes abspielte. Sein Herz drohte stehen zu bleiben. Er sah Voldemort, der den Zauberstab auf einen Mann am Boden gerichtet hatte, erkannte Severus Snape, der hinter Voldemort stand. Wieder sah Harry auf den Mann am Boden. Er hätte ihn immer und überall wieder erkannt. Die blonden Haare, die zierliche Gestalt. Es gab keinen Zweifel und doch war es unmöglich. Draco lag in seinem Bett und schlief, er konnte nicht hier sein und doch war er es. Er war es der dort am Boden lag und sich nicht rührte.

In diesem Moment brach alles in Harry zusammen. Er sah den Blick seines Lehrers der traurig auf die Gestalt des blonden Schülers blickte, er erkannte, dass Voldemort ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemort. Er hatte früher immer daran gezweifelt, dass er wirklich in der Lage sein würde einen Menschen zu töten. Jetzt wusste er, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage dazu war.

„Avada Kedavra", hörte Harry sich selber laut sagen und er sah den grünen Lichtblitz der seinen Zauberstab verließ. Voldemort drehte sich in diesem Moment um riss seine Augen auf, als das grüne Licht seine Brust traf. Dann griff er sich mit einem lauten Schrei an die Brust und sackte zusammen. Harry bewegte sich nicht, starrte von Voldemort zu Draco und dann zu Severus Snape. Er verstand nicht, was hier vor sich gegangen war. Wie hatte Snape zulassen können, dass einem Schüler etwas passierte. Harry hörte Stimmen hinter sich, erkannte Remus Lupin. Die Welt um ihn herum fing an sich zu drehen. Mit verschwommenem Blick beobachtete er Severus Snape der sich jetzt über Draco beugte. Harry schrie auf, als der Lehrer nur traurig den Kopf schüttelte. Dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum dunkel.

oOOo

Harry versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, schloss sie aber sofort als ein grelles Licht ihn blendete. Er wusste nicht wo er war und sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und griff sich an die Stirn.

„Harry, du bist wach", rief eine weibliche Stimme, die Harry augenblicklich als die von Hermione Granger erkannte. Er war also wieder in Hogwarts. Dann stürzten die Bilder auf ihn ein und Panik überkam ihn. Wieder versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen und hatte dieses Mal mehr Erfolg. Er sah Hermiones besorgtes Gesicht und das Zimmer um sich herum und war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich in der Schule war. Er hatte den Raum in dem er lag, nie zuvor gesehen. Vorsichtig versuchte er den Kopf zu heben wurde aber gleich von Hermione daran gehindert. „Du bleibst liegen bis Madam Pomfrey hier ist, Harry", sagte sie mit energischer Stimme und drückte den Schwarzhaarigen zurück in die Kissen.

„Das geht nicht, ich muss aufstehen, ich muss zu Draco." Harry versuchte gegen den festen Griff der Freundin anzukämpfen, merkte aber ziemlich schnell, dass ihm die Kraft dazu fehlte. „Bitte Hermione, ich muss ihn sehen." Er hoffte noch immer, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war und Draco irgendwo auf ihn wartete.

„Harry, das geht nicht. Du warst dabei. Er ist tot", zerstörte Hermione diese Hoffnung. Harry schloss die Augen, es war also doch kein Alptraum gewesen. Er hatte Voldemort vernichtet und er war zu spät gekommen. Voldemorts letztes Opfer war der Mensch gewesen, der Harry am meisten bedeutet hatte.

„Geh!", sagte er mit leiser Stimme zu Hermione. „Lass mich bitte alleine." Er wollte keine Menschen um sich herum haben. Es gab nur einen Menschen, den er jetzt brauchte und der war nicht mehr da. Er wusste, dass Hermione es nicht verstehen würde, er hatte ihr ja nie die Wahrheit gesagt. Er wusste, dass er mit seinem Schmerz alleine war, ganz genau wie er es all die Jahre gewesen war, bis zu dem Tag an dem er dem wahren Draco begegnet war.

Er hörte wie ein Stuhl bewegt wurde, hörte die Schritte der Gryffindor und atmete tief durch, als eine Tür ins Schloss fiel. Er war alleine. Nicht nur für den Moment, er war endgültig alleine, für den Rest seines Lebens. Harry setzte sich auf und einen Moment lang drohte er ohnmächtig zu werden, sosehr drehte sich alles um ihn herum. Erst nach einer Weile hörte es auf und Harry hob die Decke zur Seite. Er streckte seine Beine aus dem Bett und versuchte aufzustehen. Hätte er sich nicht festgehalten, wäre er im selben Moment zu Boden gegangen. Der Schwarzhaarige wartete bis seine Beine sich beruhigt hatten, dann ließ er das Bett los. Seine Hand tastete nach seiner Brille, die er auf dem Nachttisch gesehen hatte und fand sie. Er setzte sie auf und ging mit unsicheren Schritten zu einem der Fenster und stellte fest, dass er zwar nicht im Krankenflügel aber sehr wohl in Hogwarts war. Von seinem Fenster aus konnte er in der Entfernung die Hütte des Wildhüters und den verbotenen Wald erkennen.

„Hallo Harry, ich habe gehört, du bist aufgewacht. Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht", hörte Harry die Stimme des Schulleiters hinter sich. Harry hatte ihn nicht kommen hören wollte ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihm reden und so drehte er sich auch nicht um, sondern blickte weiter aus dem Fenster als hätte er kein Wort gehört.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich hier untergebracht haben, aber im Moment bist du wohl nirgends wirklich sicher und meine Räume sind da wohl noch die beste Wahl." Harry hörte die Worte aber er verstand sie nicht. Langsam drehte er sich jetzt doch zu dem alten Zauberer rum, der noch in der Tür stand und Harry über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansah.

„Voldemort ist tot, warum bin ich nicht sicher." Harry war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Voldemort die einzige Bedrohung in seinem Leben gewesen war und jetzt sprach der Schulleiter schon wieder von Gefahr. Harry verstand nichts mehr.

„Harry, du hast zwar Voldemort vernichtet, aber seine Anhänger leben noch und viele sind auf freiem Fuß und diese Anhänger wollen deinen Kopf, mein Junge." Harry drehte sich wieder um und sah aus dem Fenster. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnten sie seinen Kopf haben. Voldemort hatte in seinen letzten Minuten genau das erreicht, wonach er immer gestrebt hatte. Er hatte Harrys Leben endgültig zerstört und der Schwarzhaarige bereute, dass er überlebt hatte. Der junge Zauberer mit den schwarzen Haaren schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe. Er spürte die Kälte nicht mehr.

oOOo

Der Wind blies kalt über den kleinen Friedhof am Rande des schottischen Ortes dessen Namen Harry sich nicht merken konnte und von dem er jetzt schon wusste, dass er wieder her kommen würde.

Der junge Zauberer hörte die Worte nicht, die gesprochen wurden. Viel zu sehr war er in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen versunken. Waren die letzten Tage in Hogwarts schon schlimm für ihn gewesen, jetzt wurde es fast unerträglich. In Hogwarts war er immer durch das Schloss gelaufen und hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Blonde hinter der nächsten Ecke auf ihn wartete.

Das Grab und der Grabstein vor ihm waren endgültig. Jetzt endlich begann er zu begreifen, dass Draco nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Er hatte ihn für immer verloren.

Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors, als er sich von dem letzten Opfer Voldemorts verabschiedete. Immer noch sah Harry die Bilder vor seinen Augen. Er war zu spät gekommen. Wieder einmal.

Um ihn herum war in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gefeiert worden. Auch wenn die verbliebenen Todesser auf Rache sannen, Voldemort war vernichtet und das wurde gefeiert. Keiner seiner Freunde verstand, warum dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht nach feiern zumute war. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte ihn wirklich je verstanden. Harry hatte es ihnen nicht übel genommen, denn schließlich hatte er seinen Freunden nie wirklich die Gelegenheit gegeben ihn zu verstehen und er hatte ihnen nie die Wahrheit gesagt.

Ron und Hermione hatten nicht verstanden warum er unbedingt zu dieser Beerdigung gehen musste. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen und er hatte nicht versucht es zu erklären. Warum auch, es machte keinen Sinn mehr. Warum sollte er seine Freunde im nachhinein aufregen.

Harry war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken, das er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie ein Zauberer nach dem anderen von dem Friedhof verschwand und er mit einem Mal alleine vor dem Grab stand. Er war nicht bereit Abschied zu nehmen, wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass seine Zukunft hier beerdigt worden war.

Harry wollte nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, zurück wo ihn alles und jeder an Draco erinnern würde. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er es nicht lange würde durchhalten können. Damals war es Draco gewesen, der ihn davor bewahrt hatte sich nach Sirius Tod einfach vom Astronomieturm zu werfen. Jetzt war Draco tot, genauso tot wie es Sirius war und Harry war wieder alleine. Dieses Mal würde ihn niemand retten, denn es gab niemanden der ihn wirklich verstand. Harry hatte im vergangenen letzten Jahr seine Zukunft geplant. Eine Zukunft die ohne Draco für ihn nicht mehr existierte. Wie sollte es eine Zukunft für ihn geben ohne Dracos Lachen, das wohl nur wenige außer ihm kannten.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah in die Augen von Severus Snape. Der Lehrer war seit dem Angriff auf Voldemort verschwunden gewesen und jetzt stand er mit einem Mal vor Harry. Wut kam in dem Schüler hoch. Severus Snape war dabei gewesen als Draco starb und er hätte ihm helfen können. Statt dessen hatte er tatenlos zugesehen.

„Verschwinden Sie," knurrte Harry den Lehrer an und stieß dessen Hand von seiner Schulter. Er wusste nicht, was für ein Spiel der Lehrer spielte und es war ihm eigentlich auch ziemlich egal. Nur in seiner Nähe wollte er den Lehrer ganz bestimmt nicht haben.

„Harry, hör mir bitte einen Augenblick zu", versuchte der Lehrer mit einer Stimme auf Harry einzureden, die den Schüler nur noch wütender machte. Severus zeigte auf eine Hügelkuppe die nicht weit entfernt von dem kleinen Friedhof lag. „Dort hinten wohne ich und ich möchte, dass du mich dorthin begleitest." Harry lachte nur laut als er die Worte des Professors hörte.

„Und was erwartet mich da? Ein paar ihrer Todesserfreunde die mich umbringen wollen? Lassen wir sie doch hierher kommen, dann ist der Weg zum Friedhof nachher nicht so weit", erwiderte Harry und wunderte sich über sich selber. Er verspürte keinerlei Angst vor dem Menschen, von dem er mittlerweile überzeugt war, dass er ihn und alle anderen verraten hatte. Es war nur noch der Hass da. Hass auf den Menschen, der Dracos Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Ich habe keine Todesserfreunde, Harry, ich habe mich die letzten Tage hier versteckt, weil es der einzige Ort ist, an dem ich sicher bin. Selbst Professor Dumbledore wusste nicht wo ich war." Harry hörte die Worte und irgendetwas in ihm sagte, dass der Lehrer die Wahrheit sprach, aber er verdrängte es, wollte dem Lehrer nicht glauben. Trotzdem folgte er dem Lehrer als dieser sich abwandte und auf die Hügelkuppe zuging. Eine Weile ging er schweigend hinter Severus Snape hinter her, beobachtete den Lehrer, der ihm das Leben in Hogwarts immer wieder zur Hölle gemacht hatte und erst jetzt erkannte Harry die Parallelen. Auch Draco hatte ihm lange das Leben schwer gemacht bis Harry ihn wirklich kennen gelernt hatte. Sollte er sich in dem Lehrer auch getäuscht haben?

„Warum haben Sie ihm nicht geholfen?", fragte Harry so leise, dass er glaubte, Severus hätte ihn nicht verstanden. Der Lehrer drehte sich um und sah dem Schüler in die Augen. „Ich habe ihm geholfen, vielleicht war es nicht die ideale Lösung, aber es war in diesem Moment die einzige." Severus drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. In diesem Moment sah Harry was bisher durch die Hügelkuppe verborgen gewesen war.

Das Schloss, das hinter der Kuppe verborgen lag, war zwar um einiges kleiner als Hogwarts aber nicht weniger beeindruckend und dennoch wirkte es bedrohlich mit seiner quadratischen Form und dem einen, runden Turm auf dem eine Flagge wehte. Als sie vor dem großen, aus Natursteinen gemauerten Portal standen drehte sich Severus Snape um und sah Harry an. „Und ich habe immer geglaubt, dein Hass auf mich sei echt", sagte er mit einem Lächeln während er die Tür öffnete und dem Schüler andeutete einzutreten. Die große Eingangshalle war mindestens genauso beeindruckend wie das Schloss selber und wollte so gar nicht zu dem Lehrer passen.

„Glauben Sie mir, er ist echt. Wenn er es vorher nicht war, dann ist er es jetzt", erwiderte Harry auf die Worte, die er nicht wirklich verstanden hatte und folgte dem Lehrer an alten Ritterrüstungen vorbei, über alte Teppiche zu einer schweren Holztür hinter der sich Harry ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer offenbarte. Der Schüler folgte der Aufforderung seines Lehrers und setzte sich in einen der Sessel die vor dem Kamin standen.

„Wenn du mich wirklich hassen würdest, wärest du jetzt nicht hier, Harry" sagte der Lehrer während er zwei Gläser mit Whiskey füllte und seinem Schüler eines davon gab. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich hier sicher bin. Niemand betritt dieses Schloss, es sei denn er ist mir wohl gesonnen. Würdest du mich wirklich hassen, würdest du noch immer oben auf der Kuppe stehen", erklärte der Lehrer mit ruhiger Stimme und setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel.

„Was haben sie vorhin gemeint, als sie sagten, dass sie ihm geholfen haben?", wollte Harry jetzt lieber von dem Lehrer wissen. Es war ihm völlig egal, warum und wieso er hier war, aber wenn er es schon war, dann wollte er Antworten. Er wollte wissen, warum Draco hatte sterben müssen.

„Voldemort hat nie einen Fluch gegen Draco ausgesprochen, er hat ihn nur bedroht. Er wusste, dass du irgendwann kommen würdest, nachdem in der Halle bereits die Hölle los war. Er wollte, das du zu siehst wie Draco stirbt. Es war mein Zauberstab, aus dem der Fluch gekommen war." Harry sprang auf und warf dem Lehrer das Whiskeyglas vor die Füße. Er hatte es gewusst. Severus Snape war nichts anderes als ein Verräter.

„Dann bringen Sie doch endlich zuende, was Sie sich vorgenommen haben, töten Sie mich. Ich werde mich auch nicht wehren." Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und warf ihn dem Lehrer auf den Schoss. Dann drehte er sich um. Er wollte nicht wissen, wann der Fluch kam, es reichte schon, wenn er ihn hören musste. Harry hob die Hand und sah ein letztes Mal auf seinen Ring den er noch immer an seinem Finger trug und den er nie in seinem Leben wieder ablegen würde, auch wenn er es jetzt konnte. Es war das letzte, was ihm von Draco geblieben war, die letzte Erinnerung an ein glückliches Jahr. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war dieser Ring ein Symbol für eine gemeinsame Zukunft gewesen. Eine Zukunft die nun wohl keiner mehr von ihnen erleben würde. Er griff mit der anderen Hand nach dem Ring und drehte ihn hin und her während er darauf wartete etwas zu hören. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog er an dem Ring, er zog und nichts passierte. Der Ring ließ sich hin und her drehen, aber er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter von seinem Finger runter.

Harry schrie leise auf, drehte sich um und rannte zur Tür. „Kommen Sie, schnell, wir müssen zum Friedhof", forderte er den Lehrer auf ihm zu folgen. Er riss die Tür auf und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er unmöglich sehen konnte, was er sah. Aber wie schon so oft in den Jahren zuvor ignorierte Harry seinen Verstand und glaubte seinen Augen die in graue Augen blickten. Dann stolperte er vorwärts und landete in den Armen des Menschen, von dessen Beerdigung er gerade gekommen war, von dem er sich endgültig verabschiedet hatte. Als ihn die Arme des Blonden umschlossen wusste Harry das er nicht träumte und als Dracos Lippen seine berührten wusste er, was er die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte. Draco lebte. Harry wusste nicht warum und wieso, aber all das hatte Zeit, nichts davon war in diesem Moment so wichtig wie Draco.

Severus lächelte und stand auf. Er hatte Harry mehr erklären wollen, aber war nicht dazu gekommen und jetzt musste es warten. Leise ging er auf die Tür zu, vor der die beiden jungen Männer standen. Später würde er Harry erklären, dass er Draco in Voldemorts Haus lediglich mit einem kleinen Fluch hatte ohnmächtig werden lassen um dem Rest der Welt den Tod des Blonden vorspielen zu können. Draco würde seinem Freund erklären müssen, dass er versucht hatte Voldemort zu töten um Harry zu schützen und die beiden jungen Männer würden sich noch eine Weile vor den verbliebenen Todessern verstecken müssen, so wie er selber auch. Er war ein Verräter, genau wie Draco es war und Lucius Malfoy würde keine Ruhe geben, bis er jeden von ihnen vernichtet hatte, oder der Orden endlich Lucius Malfoy vernichtet hatte. Bis dahin würde er wohl zwei Hausgäste haben.

Severus Snape verließ den Raum, zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu und ließ die beiden jungen Männer alleine. Es wurde Zeit, dass die beiden endlich anfingen ihr eigenes Leben zu leben.


End file.
